


Team songs

by shatteredgod



Series: Kuroko no Basket The Musical [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rated M because of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredgod/pseuds/shatteredgod
Summary: Because each team deserves a team song :D





	1. Dark horse

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY> (Link for the song)

 

_(Seirin’s song)_

 

**Riko:** Yeah

Ya'll know what it is

Seirin

Coach, aha.

Let's win

 

**Seirin:** We knew who you were

You were gonna play with us

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

‘Cause we, we’re capable of anything

Of anything and everything

 

We are the hidden wild card

We’ll be the one and only

‘Cause we are your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

 

So you’re underestimating us

Guys, you should know who we really are

Guys do you dare to do this?

Cause we’re coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect game, perfect game

Cause once wel win, once we win!!!

There’s no going back

 

Mark my words

We will make you abdicate

We are wild

Like great beasts without a cage

But down to earth

And we chose to not walk away, not walk away

 

The ball is in the palm of our hands

There is no time for maybes

So just be sure before you give it all to us

All to us, give it all to us

 

So you’re underestimating us

Guys, you should know who we really are

Guys do you dare to do this?

Cause we’re coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect game, perfect game

Cause once we win, once we win!!!

There’s no going back

 

**Riko:** Uh

We’re all beasts

We are called Seirin (Seirin)

We will dunk the ball out

Like Micheal Jordan (woo)

Be careful

Just try to lead us on

I’ve got them on steroids

And our senpais are so strong

You may fall real hard

When you meet us

If you get the chance you better run fast

We’re strong as a typhoon and we have brave hearts

We’ve trained to get much better

That losing fate ending with a knight in shining armor

 

**Hyuga:** She can be Sleeping Beauty

Putting the whole team in a coma

Woo!  

Damn I think I feared her

Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care

She makes us practice for ever

Turned the gymnasium into a lair (a lair!)

Her meal are full of drugs

I was tryna hide it and quit it

But lil' coach so dope

You messed around and got a hard slap

 

**Seirin:** So you’re underestmating us

Guys, you should know who we really are

Guys do you dare to do this?

Cause we’re coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect game, perfect game

Cause once we win, once we win!!!

There’s no going back


	2. Play this out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-39Bq5AiRg> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kaijo’s song)_

 

**Kise:** What team?

**All:** Kaijo

**Kise:** What team?

**All:** Kaijo!

 

**Kasamatsu:** We will get from the a good team

To the the best of them all

**Hayakawa:** Wh’ am I just no’ realizin’...

The coa’ is a litt’ weir’

**Kobori:** We still have the right players to

Make this season great

**Nakamura:** Well, I got rags instead of riches

**Hayama:** And all the’ dirt’ shir’

**All:** Just wish I had three wishes

**Moriyama:** Okay guys, break it up

 

**Kise:** We've got to play, play

To play this out

We'll make things right,

Our light will shine

If we try, try

There'll be no doubt

We can still save this game

If we play this out!

 

**Kasamatsu:** Dude, what have you gotten us into?

**Kise:** Come on, we can totally

Turn this thing around

**Kasamatsu:** I fucking know we can dumbass

Why the fucking song?

**Hayama:** That su’ bea’ hangin' here

**Kobori & Nakamura: **And dunking a few balls.

Mmhhmmm...

**Kasamatsu:** I needed a little time urgh

Hope this is worth the stress

**Nakamura:** And I know no better way

To impress many girls

 

**Kise:** We're a champion team,

A well-oiled machine,

And we've faced tougher

Problems than this.

I know it's a grind, but

I'm sure we can find

A way to have fun while

We get the shots done.

We've got to play, play

To play this out

 

**Kise and Moriyama:** We'll make things right

Our light will shine

If we try, try

There'll be no doubt

If we all come together

We can play things out

**Kobori, Kasamatsu, Kise &** **Moriyama:** If we play this out!!

**Kise:** Let's play it!

 

**Kise:** Tell me what you want

**Moriyama:** Tell me what you need

**Kobori:** A little bit of passing

**Nakamura:** A little bit of shooting

**Kobori:** It's the perfect strategy!

**All:** Game day!

**Kasamatsu:** It'll feel so great

**All:** Game Day!

**Kobori:** Good enough to win

**Kasamatsu:** Gonna make some many slow motion

**Moriyama:** Hit the on all of your sisters

**Kobori:** Get tickets to Inter High Finals

**Nakamura:** Rock it even if I am benched

**Kasamatsu:** Got eyebrows that suits my style

**Hayakawa:** Loung’ aroun’ the stadiu’ a while

**Kise:** Make a date with my favorite ball  

**Kise & Moriyama: **We've got it made!

 

**All:** We've got to play, play

To play this out

We'll make things right,

Our light will shine

If we play, play

There'll be no doubt

And we will win Interhigh

If we play this out!

Play This!

Gotta Play This!

We can play this out!


	3. Kung fu basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwBKjK7Xik0> (Link for the song)

 

_(Seiho’s song)_

 

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

 

This team plays Kung Fu basket

Those boys know how to make a basket

In fact, it was a little bit frightening

‘Cause they fought with expert timing

 

There is Iwamura-san, captain of the team

He is training them up

He is training them down

It's an ancient Japanese art

And everybody knew their part

From a feinting, to a slip

And a kickin' from the hip

 

This team plays Kung Fu basket

Those boys know how to make a basket

In fact, it was a little bit frightening

‘Cause they fought with expert timing

 

There is Tsugawa-kun  and Kasuga-san

They said, here comes Seiho, let's get it on

We took the ball and made a stand

Started defending with the hand

A sudden motion made me skip

Now we're into a brand new trip

 

This team plays Kung Fu basket

Those boys know how to make a basket

In fact, it was a little bit frightening

‘Cause they fought with expert timing

 

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha

Keep on, keep on, keep on

Sure enough

 

This team plays Kung Fu basket

Those boys know how to make a basket

In fact, it was a little bit frightening

‘Cause they fought with expert timing

 

Kung Fu basket, they knew how to make a basket..


	4. Veteran kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ffmunRjjI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ffmunRjjI) (Link for the song)

 

_(Shuutoku’s song)_

 

Watch your steps we’re persistent and tireless

Save your breath by keeping whispers unsaid

Players roam the court, we’re ready for war

All the school in the crowd to adore

 

Royal might will carve a path in chaos,

Bringing honor to the fight

Beast is walking on the court with clamor,

We’ve come to claim all our rights

 

Veteran king, hail to the one

Bow to the crown, stand on the line

Veteran king

 

King!

King!

King!

 

Balls are shot while holding keys to the throne

Won again, we have nothing to atone

No mercy from the ones who have faith

Dare challenge and learn the price to be paid

 

Feel the hawkeye read you and pierce your armor

Orange flares out all our light (light)

Beast is walking on the court with clamor,

We’ve come to claim all our rights

 

Veteran king, hail to the one

Bow to the crown, stand on the line

Veteran king

 

King!

King!

King!

 

There's a taste of fear (king, king, king)

When the teammates call (king, king, king)

Iron minds to tame the court (king,  king, king)

Iron minds to claim it all

 

Veteran king, hail to the one

Bow to the crown, stand on the line

Veteran king, hail to the one

Bow to the crown, stand on the line

Veteran king

 

King!

King!

King!


	5. Me, myself and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zbw86Xts5Q](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zbw86Xts5Q) (Link for the song)

 

_(Too’s song)_

 

**Too:** Oh, it's just me, myself and I

Solo ride until I die

'Cause I got me for life

(yeah)

Oh I don't need a hand to help

Even when the game is tough

I got that fire in my soul

 

**Aomine:** And as far as I can see I just need privacy

Plus a whole lot of threes, fuck all kind of modesty

I just need space to do me, get a zone that they can’t see

A pair of Jordans right on my feet

A new ball I'm buyin' three

A closet of plain t-shirt, get what I want when I want

'Cause this hunger is driving me, yeah

I just need to be alone, I just need to be at home

Understand what I'm speaking on if time is money I need a loan

But regardless I'll always keep keepin' on

Fuck fake friends, I don't want them or teammates

While y'all follow, I just make trends

I'm right back to sleep when that game ends

 

**Too:** Oh, it's just me, myself and I

Solo ride until I die

'Cause I got me for life

(got me for life)

Oh I don't need a hand to help

Even when the game is tough

I got that fire in my soul

 

**Too:** I don't need anything to get me through the game

Except the strength that's in my arms

Yeah, it's keeping me alive

(Keeps me alive)

I don't need anyone to help me score or dunk (you know)

'Cause loneliness does me good and I do win every time

 

**Imayoshi:** Yeah, and I like better playing with strangers

So don’t  fuck with me I'm serious

I am really cool but don’t go giving me shit

‘Cause I’ll tell you to fuck off to your faces

Yeah the Winter Cup will make us famous

No one knows that I’m really dangerous

And  I crave the rush: it’s amazing

Playing naughty and everyone rages

I found how to flare your anger

I smirk behind my glasses

Roaming on the court I squint my eyes

But it's all good I'm still winning this game

This shot is lovely, this shot ain't random, it isn’t lame

Made it right here 'cause I'm sticking to my plans

You all take the victory for granted

But don't need to work for it tell me now, isn't it funny? Yes

 

**Too:** Oh, it's just me, myself and I

Solo ride until I die

'Cause I got me for life

(got me for life,yeah)

Oh I don't need a hand to help

Even when the game is tough

I got that fire in my soul

 

**Too:** I don't need anything to get me through the game

Except the muscles in my legs

Yeah, they’re keeping me alive

(Keeps me alive)

I don't need anyone to help me score or dunk (you know)

'Cause loneliness does me good and I do win every time

 

**Sakurai:** Like ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball (Yee!)

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

'Cause loneliness does me good and I do win every time

 

**Wakamatsu:** Lonely game won’t take a break

I continue blocking all fakes

My heart's become too cold to break

I have never felt so great

Having dreams captain’s a snake

The ball really isn’t gonna wait

So I'mma get it now, yeah it's no debate

Yeah

 

**Too:** Oh, it's just me, myself and I

Solo ride until I die

'Cause I got me for life

(got me for life, yeah)

Oh I don't need a hand to help

Even when the game is tough

I got that fire in my soul

 

**Too:** I don't need anything to get me through the game

Except the speed that's in my feet

Yeah, it's keeping me alive

(Keeps me alive)

I don't need anyone to help me score or dunk (you know)

'Cause loneliness does me good and I win every time

 

**Susa:** Like ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball (Yee!)

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ball

'Cause loneliness does me good and I do win every time


	6. Cheater's paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpGbzYlnz7c](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpGbzYlnz7c) (Link for the song)

 

_(Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s song)_

 

**Seto:**  We play through the game and take out your breath

Better take a look your plays and realize there's nothin' left

'Cause we've been blasting and laughing so long,

That you’re not that far off if you think our mind is gone

And yeah we always cross boys that didn't deserve it

Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of

You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking

Or you and your friends might suffer teardrop shot

We will make you trip yeah you’re outta luck

As they fall, we see ourselves in the restricted zone

We’re the kinda beasts the little guys don’t wanna be like

On your knees during the game saying prayers in the harsh light

 

**Kirisaki Dai Ichi:** Been spending most their games, scared in the cheater's paradise

Been spending most their games, trapped in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, hurting in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, winning in the cheater's paradise

 

**Hanamiya:** Look at the situation we got you trapped'

We can't play a normal game, we were raised by the streets

So I gotta be down with the hood team

Too much sneaky hits never got me a fault

I'm an educated fool with evil plan on my mind

Got a ball in my hand and a gleam in my web

I'm a loc'd out gangsta set scarin' players

And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool

Break ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,

I'm living life, do or die, what can I say

I'm 17 now, but will I live to see 18

The way things are going I don't know

 

**Kirisake Dai Ichi:** Tell me why are they so blind to see

That the ones who hurt are you and me

 

**Kirisaki Dai Ichi:** Been spending most their games, scared in the cheater's paradise

Been spending most their games, trapped in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, hurting in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, winning in the cheater's paradise

 

**Furuhasi:** Power and victory, victory and power

Quarter after quarter, point after point

Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking

What's going on in the court, but you don't know what's happenin'

They say we gotta stop, but nobody's here punished us

If they can't understand it, how can they beat us

I guess they can't, I guess they won't

I guess they front, that's why I know my life is full of luck, fool

 

**Kirisaki Dai Ichi:** Been spending most their games, scared in the cheater's paradise

Been spending most their games, trapped in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, hurting in the cheater's paradise

Keep spending most our games, winning in the cheater's paradise

 

Tell me why are they so blind to see

That the ones who hurt are you and me

Tell me why are they so blind to see

That the ones who hurt are you and me


	7. Crushed against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGVNE8nNzPY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGVNE8nNzPY) (Link for the song)

 

_(Yosen’s song)_

 

We don't fear no repercussion

We have got the best defense

No one passes under the hook

We’re the shield of Aegis

 

Hey small ones, don’t even try to dunk

All in all you will all be crushed against the wall

All in all you will all be crushed against the wall

 

We don't fear no repercussion

We have got the best defense

No one passes under the hook

We’re the shield of Aegis

 

Hey small ones, don’t even try to dunk

All in all you will all be crushed against the wall

All in all you will all be crushed against the wall

 

**Himuro to Atsuchi:** If you don’t act nicely, you can’t have any pudding!

How can you have any pudding, if you don’t act nicely!


	8. Creation king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKgVR2ZdVgg> (Link for the song)

 

_(Rakuzan’s song)_

 

Today again we're playing

We’re on the stronger side

Our might untold and waiting

Nothing’s brighter than our light

One may call us the demons

We follow the golden light

And now we pray the Emperor

Opponent, you won’t survive

 

Creation King

When the buzzer’s calling

Creation King

And the game has come

Creation King

Can you hear us roaring

Victory

 

You’ve lost another quarter

You should have known the signs

When you are undertaken

Boys, now you know not to defy

Forever we are strong men

Our plays are hard and wild

We have the new Emperor

True Miracle of his kind

 

Creation King

When the buzzer’s calling

Creation King

And the game has come

Creation King

Can you hear us roaring

Victory

 

Creation King

Can you see them losing

Creation King

When the time is up

Creation King

Can you hear them sobbing

Victory

 

Agnus dei in tempestis

Ignarus et animus

Sanctus iesu in tormentis

Romulus in misera

x2

 

Creation King

When the buzzer’s calling

Creation King

And the game has come

Creation King

Can you hear us roaring

Victory

 

Creation King

Can you see them kneeling

Creation King

When the time is up

Creation King

Can you hear them breaking

Victory

 

Creation King


	9. Now that's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUbMKA6MgOY&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cGf2Ftp2rzNWk47iADVpKo&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXY100blwgk> (Link for the song)

 

_(For the poor teams without Miracles…)_

 

So many players that I can't stand

Why can’t we get them banned they’re all insane…Damn

For an example just look at Kise

Getting our whole team smashed by our own attacks

 

Now that’s fair

 

Oh, I don't want to play another game

With OP players making us look lame

They all bought tickets for the try hard train

Yeah, all I'm ever hearing is: ‘’You’ve been beaten’’

 

So many dashes from Aomine

I never know what Kuroko is doing

Don't get me started with the huge titan

He's dunking so strong can’t take him four v one

 

Now that’s fair

 

Oh, I don't want to play another game

With OP players making us look lame

They all bought tickets for the try hard train

Yeah, all I'm ever hearing is ‘’You’ve been beaten’’

 

I'm so sick of these ridiculous three-pointers

Psycho Akashi

Kagami’s Meteor Jam

 

I'm so sick of this impossible field vision

Stealer Haizaki

And Himuro’s illusions

 

I'm so sick of this human calculator

Worst then Uncrowned Kings

And what’s up with the nicknames?

 

Oh, I don't want to play another game

With OP players making us look lame

They all bought tickets for the try hard train

Yeah, all I'm ever hearing is ‘’You’ve been beaten’’


End file.
